Cheng Lin
to Song Shuhang}} Ancient Heavenly Court’s ‘''Empress of the Nacre Lake''’ was an extremely powerful Eternal Life Being, sharing the honour with Four Cardinal Direction Great Emperors and Dragon Primogenitor. Myth In the Taoism myth, is the Queen Mother of the West (西王母; Xīwángmǔ). Queen Mother of the West is a calque of Xiwangmu in Chinese sources, Seiōbo in Japan, Seowangmo in Korea, and Tây Vương Mẫu in Vietnam. She has numerous titles, one of the most popular being the Golden Mother of the Nacre Lake (also translated as “''Mother-of-Pearl Lake''” or “''Nacre Lake''”). She is also known in contemporary sources as the Lady Queen Mother. In the Maternist current of Chinese salvationist religions she is the main deity and is called upon as the Eternal Venerable Mother. Tang writers called her “''Golden Mother the First Ruler''”, the “''Golden Mother of Tortoise Mountain''”, “''She of the Nine Numina and the Grand Marvel''”, and the “''Perfected Marvel of the Western Florescence and Ultimate Worthy of the Cavernous Darkness''”. Commoners and poets of the era referred to her more simply as the “''Queen Mother''”, the “''Divine Mother''”, or simply “''Nanny''” (Amah). Name & Aliases Dog Egg Dad First Generation Second Generation Ancient Heavenly Court After the failure of Plan A, Chang Lin took over and lead the Plan B. She also took in Blockhead Song whose Way was broken and collapsed due to the failure of Plan A. She was considered as the main culprit who caused the destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Domain Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm (瑶池天界; Yáo Chí Tiān Jiè) also known as the Nacre Lake Secret Realm (瑶池秘境; Yáo Chí Mì Jìng) was ’s personal domain. This Nacre lake was the source of ’s nickname, 'Golden Mother of the Nacre Lake'' (also translated as “''Mother-of-Pearl Lake''” or “''Nacre Lake''”)'' The Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm was finally obtained by Song Shuhang and transferred into his Lotus Core World. Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance was a founding member of the Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance. Researching Tyrant Song’s Exchange Group was the admin of the Researching Tyrant Song’s Exchange Group. Relationships Song Shuhang Song Shuhang is ’s successor to the Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm. Song Shuhang was referred as ’s son-in-law by Northern Great Emperor. Blockhead Song Blockhead Song is ’s partner-in-crime in the destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Ye Si During the destruction of the Clear Water Pavilion, Ye Si was on the verge of death. When regained consciousness, only Ye Si’s fragmented soul was left behind, and ordinary methods would have been unable to save her life. Thereupon, used a fragment of her own, alongside her Way of Nurturing New Life, to give birth to Ye Si again. used her fragment as a foundation, and merged it with Ye Si’s fragmented soul. Therefore, Ye Si is the same as ’s daughter, but also a part of . Northern Great Emperor Northern Great Emperor has unrequited feelings to her. Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Spirit Ghost Category:Eternal Life Being